Mi futuro, nuestro hijos
by Ame Burst
Summary: Yamamoto viaja al futuro por cinco minutos y allí, se entera de que tiene dos hijos. Con Hibari. /Drabble.


**_Advertencias: Yaoi, 8018 (YamamotoxHibari), OC's_**

**_Rated: K+_**

**_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si no a la grandiosa Akira Amano, este fanfic es solo producto de mi imaginación._**

En el cumpleaños seis de Lambo, ocurrió un pequeño fallo que nadie esperaba, el pequeño cumpleañero sufrió un golpe por parte de Reborn y en un intento (fallido) de utilizar la _Bazooka de los diez años_, esta cayó encima de Yamamoto.

Lo que nadie se esperaba, era que la Bazooka había sido modificada por Giannini: Lo llevaría quince años en el futuro.

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, _herbívoro_?—Una voz ligeramente chillona (al estilo de niño pequeño), lo amenazaba.—Estás irrumpiendo mi siesta.

El beisbolista levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición y formó una de sus típicas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

—Lo siento, creo que me perdí, estaba en el cumpleaños de Lambo y solo aparecí aquí .— El pequeño azabache lo miró fijamente, buscando alguna señal de mentira en el rostro de este.— Vamos, vamos, no te mentiría pequeño.

—No soy pequeño, _herbívoro_. Lo único que sé es que apareciste en una nube de humo en lugar de mi papá.- Yamamoto miró fijamente al pequeño. Tenía cierto parecido con Hibari **demasiado** parecido con el prefecto de Namimori. Exceptuando, quizás, los ojos marrones, a los cuales se los veía lleno de ilusión e inocencia, y el pelo un poco más castaño que este.

— Lo lamento, entonces, pero, ¿podrás decirme dónde estoy?— Takeshi no paraba de mirar al niño de arriba abajo, era la imagen tierna de Hibari, sentía deseos de abrazarlo y contarle muchas historias de piratas que su propio padre le había contado.

— En mi casa. Mi _otro_ padre está durmiendo, y para no hacer ruido y despertarlo, papá me estaba contando algunas anécdotas de su trabajo.— El guardián de la lluvia sonrió con confusión.

— ¿Tienes dos padres?— El niño se encogió de hombros.

— No lo veo como algo raro.— Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y se miraron fijamente.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Ryo y mi hermana Miu es la que está durmiendo por allí.— Era la primera vez que Yamamoto miraba hacia otro lado, y allí estaba, una pequeña niña de pelo azabache. Estaba durmiendo de espaldas al beisbolista, por lo que no podía verle el rostro.

Yamamoto miró el reloj, y si bien aún no entendía del todo como funcionaba la _Bazooka_ del pequeño, sabía que solo tenía cinco minutos.

—Yo me llamo Takeshi, puedes llamarme Takeshi-nii— Esta vez, fue el turno del niño de mirar al adolescente con confusión.— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi papá se llama Takeshi.— Se miraron unos segundos nuevamente, y Yamamoto solo sonrió. _Solo es casualidad, quizás oí mal._

— Y tu otro papá, ¿cómo se llama?

—Kyoya.

Una nube envolvió a el beisbolista, y, casi al instante, escuchó a Tsuna nombrarlo aliviado.

—Tsuna, tengo que ir a ver a alguien.— Sin esperar respuesta, se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa Sawada, corriendo directamente hacía la secundaria de Namimori, en busca de esa persona que le haría feliz en el futuro.

**El rincón Tsuna-Tsuna de Tsuna** _(bonus_)

— ¡H-Hiee! ¡Hibari-san podría despertar en cualquier momento!

—No lo hará, tranquilo Tsuna.— Yamamoto sonrió con orgullo.—Lo deje lo suficientemente cansado como para que no despierte en un rato.

_Y-Yamamoto del futuro es algo pervertido, no lo esperaba de él_ Pensó Tsunayoshi.

—Entonces, Yamamoto, ¿cómo tuvieron hijos Hibari-san y tú?

—¡Una gran pregunta!— Lo elogió.— Pero realmente no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Nope, un día solo aparecieron en nuestra puerta diciendo que eran nuestros hijos. — Yamamoto le acarició la cabeza a ambos niños, los cuales dormían al lado de este.— Hibari se negó al principio, pero al final terminó encariñándose con ellos.

—¡Bien! Siguiente pregunta… ¿Por qué Ryo y Miu?

—Cuando llegaron, no recordaban haber sido nombrados de ninguna manera. Ryo es _radiante, listo_. Miu es _bella lluvia. _A ambos les gusto… Además, eran cortos.

—¿Y cuál era la necesidad de que fueran cortos?— Preguntó más tímidamente que antes Tsuna.

—Así Hibari podría recordarlos fácilmente.— Ambos rieron, hasta que notaron movimiento por parte del azabache.

—¡Esto ha sido todo por esta semana, nos vemos en la próxima!— Sawada Tsunayoshi salió de ese lugar antes de ser _mordido hasta la muerte_ por cierta persona.

**_Nada, esto fue producto de mi aburrimiento. Y de releer el manga de KHR!, revivió mi amor por esta pareja (la cual fue mi pasión mucho tiempo a pesar de que no sea de las más conocidas o amadas). Es algo corto, pero no suelo escribir cosas muy largas tampoco. Pues eso, si les gusta, ¡genial!, si no, ayúdenme a mejorar dejando su crítica :).  
>Ciao.<em>**


End file.
